


Последнее имя

by BraKet



Series: Лев и волчонок [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Love/Hate, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: сколько волка ни корми...псевдородительские + псевдодочерние отношения





	Последнее имя

**1**

Когда сир Григор выбирает Джендри, и Щекотун привязывает к его груди ведро с крысами, Арья Старк беспомощно оглядывается, больше машинально, чем на самом деле веря в чудо. Удивительно, что они вообще дожили до этого момента, но невозможно ведь полагаться на удачу вечно, когда-то она должна была от них отвернуться. Смотреть, как Джендри сжимает зубы, полный решимости молчать, — невыносимо, поэтому Арья Старк отводит глаза, шарит ими вокруг в тщетной надежде непонятно на что. 

И когда в ворота стремительно влетает белый конь со статным седоком в бордово-алом, словно кровь, плаще, она не сразу узнает судьбу, хотя именно ее искала торопливо и отчаянно всего секунду назад.

И вот судьба спешивается прямо напротив Арьи Старк, статная судьба в червлено-багряных доспехах проходится мимолетным взглядом по Арье Старк, и сердце Арьи Старк замирает прежде, чем разум, привыкший к лихорадочному просчитыванию вариантов, шепчет: «Быть может, вот он, наш шанс выжить, быть может, вот он, наш шанс». 

— Что это? — спрашивает судьба, обращаясь к стражнику.

— Мы не ждали вас до завтра, лорд Тайвин, — говорит стражник вместо ответа, а может, это ответ и есть.

— Оно и видно, — презрительно цедит сквозь зубы судьба, у которой обнаруживается самое ненавистное фамильное имя из всех известных Арье Старк.

Ланнистер.

Но голос в голове не исчезает, все шепчет и шепчет исступленно: «Быть может, вот он, наш шанс выжить, быть может, вот он, наш шанс», и откуда в ее мыслях такая чушь — совершенно непонятно, ведь всем известно, что главный лев жесток и страшен, его приезд — худшее, что могло произойти с Арьей и ее спутниками. Теперь им точно всем крышка.

— Почему узники не в камерах? — спрашивает лорд Тайвин, стражник отвечает торопливо и подобострастно:

— Тюрьма переполнена, милорд. А они здесь все равно не задержатся.

Он указывает на ряд кольев с отрубленными головами.

Лорд Тайвин идет вдоль загона. Идет не спеша, пружинисто, собранно, скользя по пленникам цепким взглядом, словно намечает себе цель для точного стремительного удара, добычу на съедение. Он напряжен и расслаблен одновременно — удивительное сочетание. Арья вспоминает своего бедного учителя танцев, его грацию «водяного плясуна». Она старается не смотреть на лорда Тайвина (что, если он ее узнает?), но его походка поневоле притягивает взгляд. 

Он двигается, как... кошка. Но не маленькая, юркая, каких заставлял изучать Сирио Форель, а большая, хищная, не испытывающая нужды прятаться от уличных мальчишек и собак. Арья никогда не видела львов, кроме как на гербе дома Ланнистеров. Их изображают поджарыми, с мохнатой головой и лапами (на каждой по четыре длинных когтистых пальца), язык вываливается из оскаленной пасти, хвост похож на причудливый росток с нераспустившимся бутоном на конце. Ходят ли они на задних лапах? Если да, похожа ли их походка на эту?

— У нас что, избыток рабочих рук? — спрашивает лорд Тайвин никого конкретно и всех сразу, останавливаясь напротив Джендри.

— Ты, — обращается он к нему. — Умеешь что-нибудь?

— Я кузнец, милорд, — говорит Джендри, и лорд Тайвин поворачивается к стражнику.

На его лице выражение безграничного терпения ко всем идиотам на свете, которое может закончиться непредсказуемо и страшно в любую секунду. «У меня мало времени, но я, так и быть, потрачу некоторую его часть, чтобы вправить вам, придуркам, мозги. Не слишком большую, поэтому начинайте соображать прямо сейчас», — как бы говорит это лицо присутствующим.

И Арья с облегчением понимает, что его добыча — не Джендри, и вообще не узники: зубы лев демонстрирует своим. Когда это доходит и до стражника, он сглатывает, отводит глаза от тяжелого требовательного взгляда и, совсем как Арья недавно, беспомощно озирается, в поисках спасения. Его расширившиеся от страха зрачки останавливаются на ней.

Арья запоздало понимает, что, увлекшись, чрезмерно подалась вперед и, должно быть, в ее взоре читается слишком неприкрытое злорадство, потому что стражник набрасывается на нее с криком: 

— А ты что пялишься?! 

Обычная уловка: если тебя выставляют дураком, быстро выставь дураком другого, на него отвлекутся и про тебя забудут. Стражник своим окриком еще и выказывает усердие: мол, да, я малость сплоховал, но вообще-то очень старателен и исполнителен, я полезен, не стоит откусывать мне голову, посмотрите, тут есть более подходящие для этого сошки, не такие ценные, вот, например, эта мелюзга, которой все равно уготована могила... 

— На колени! Иначе я тебе грудь пропорю, мальчишка! — орет стражник. 

Он вдруг в самом деле в мгновение ока обнажает меч и наставляет острие прямо на Арью.

Арья отшатывается, смотрит на него с ненавистью. Сколько видела она таких трусливых, но ушлых среди своих конвоиров по дороге сюда! Люди спотыкались, падали от усталости, вовсе не пытаясь бежать или устроить мятеж, но такие, как этот стражник, на них накидывались, только чтобы выслужиться перед сиром Григором! Расправа была мгновенной и кровавой... 

Лорд Тайвин идет к ним вальяжно, неспешно, и по ходу движения смотрит почему-то прямо Арье в глаза, спокойно, без злости. Подойдя, внезапно обращается прямо к ней:

— Он этого не сделает, — тон у него почти мягкий, и сердце Арьи, уставшее бояться все эти последние недели, вновь наполняется против ее воли робкой надеждой. 

Лорда Тайвина не обмануть нарочитым усердием. Он не сир Григор. 

— Это девочка, идиот, — цедит лорд Тайвин, презрительно косясь на стражника, и снова переводит взгляд, мгновенно ставший спокойным, на Арью. — Переодетая мальчиком.

Лорда Тайвина не обмануть ни криво остриженными грязными лохмами, ни холщовыми штанами. 

Лорд Тайвин смотрит на нее внимательно и насмешливо, изгиб губ у него такой, словно он сейчас улыбнется. Арья глазам своим не верит. Все знают, что Тайвин Ланнистер не умеет улыбаться и не щадит даже женщин и детей. Он вырезал два великих рода под корень и украсил их трупами стены Утеса Кастерли, когда был почти ровесником Робба. Он, конечно же, убьет ее не колеблясь, если узнает, кто она такая.

Сердце Арьи мечется от страха к надежде и обратно.

Одну ее тайну лорд Тайвин уже раскрыл, так легко, словно бы походя! Ни в коем случае нельзя позволить ему докопаться до второй. Наверняка Серсея уже разослала воронов по всему Вестеросу. Отцу-то она точно должна была написать про все, что случилось в Гавани... 

— Почему? — спрашивает лорд Тайвин Арью, слегка наклонив голову и сверля ее своими проницательными серо-зелеными глазами. 

«Потому что вы и ваша отвратительная дочь мечтаете надеть мою голову на пику рядом с отцовской!» — зло думает Арья. 

— Потому что в дороге так безопаснее, — говорит она вслух, не отводя взгляда и надеясь, что в нем читается скорее страх, чем гнев. 

— И умная, — кивает со странным удовлетворением лорд Тайвин. — В отличие от вас, — снова бросает он сквозь зубы в сторону стражника.

Арья теряется, она не может понять, почему ему так приятно унижать своих солдат на глазах заключенных, и с какой стати он разговаривает с ней чуть ли не тепло. Она, Джендри, Пирожок и все остальные для него так, пыль под ногами, без пяти минут трупы, вряд ли его волнует, что они о нем думают, и уж точно не ради того, чтобы их ободрить, он щелкает по носу стражников. Тогда зачем? Чего он хочет добиться? 

— Приставьте пленников к работе, — веско роняет лорд Тайвин и спокойно идет прочь своим вкрадчиво-пружинистым шагом хищного зверя.

Возможно, никаких скрытых целей у его поведения нет. Возможно, его просто бесят тупицы. Это Арья понять в состоянии: она и сама терпеть не может глупцов. А еще она в состоянии понять, что, кажется, не зря голосок внутри шептал ей про шанс. 

Смерть дышала в затылок Арье с того самого момента, как Илин Пейн занес над шеей ее отца меч. Последние несколько дней в загоне, когда то и дело кого-то выдергивали для пыток, она уже отчаялась добраться живой не то что до Винтерфелла, а хотя бы до мощеного дворика Харренхолла в двадцати шагах от их темницы. И вот наконец смерть отступает в тень. Арью освободят: возможно, она даже сможет напроситься в конюшню помощницей, она любит лошадей, а, кроме того, это шанс украсть рано или поздно одну из них и умчаться отсюда подальше. Нужно только пореже попадаться лорду Тайвину на глаза, чтобы он не задавался вопросом, кто она такая.

— И приведите девочку. Мне нужна новая чашница, — вдруг бросает лорд Тайвин через плечо.

Воспарившее сердце замечтавшейся Арьи противно ухает вниз, прямо в желудок.

**2**

По сравнению с совсем еще недавним временем Арья устроилась просто прекрасно. Она питается не червями и жуками, а ячменной похлебкой с тыквой и морковью, к которой ей дают большой ломоть хлеба. Пирожок и Джендри получают мясо раз в две недели, но ее лорд Тайвин иногда дополнительно подкармливает, то купатами, то кровяными колбасками. Не кладет, конечно, их прямо ей на тарелку и не режет на мелкие кусочки, как когда-то делал отец, а просто милостиво разрешает доесть то, что остается от ужина, но Арья и этому рада. Ее одежду стирают прачки, сама она моется в теплой воде с щелочным мылом, и спит не на корнях, а на мягкой соломе в маленькой нише подвала башни Плача.

После злоключений последнего месяца все эти простые радости воспринимаются ею, как чудо.

Всего башен пять, кроме Плача есть еще Страха, Вдовья, Призраков и Королевский Костер. Арья изо всех сил старается в них не заплутать, но это не так-то просто: Харренхолл занимает чуть ли не втрое больше места, чем Винтерфелл, одна только богороща покрывает двадцать акров, а кухня, куда взяли Пирожка, размерами сделала бы честь Великому Чертогу ее родного замка. В Зале Тысячи Очагов тридцать с лишним каминов, и все в Харренхолле такое огромное, что Арья то и дело вспоминает сказки старой Нэн о великанах, которые живут за Стеной.

Работа у нее не слишком тяжелая. Она убирается в комнатах лорда Тайвина, перестилает ему постель, меняет свечи, выносит ночную вазу, таскает воду для умывания, дрова для камина, еду и прислуживает за столом. Конечно, нет-нет, да накатывает на Арью страх, что лорд Тайвин узнает, кто она такая, но зато она может заглядывать в его бумаги и подслушивать, о чем говорят на военных советах. Подавая рыцарям холодное мясо с хлебом и подливая вино, Арья узнает о передвижениях ее брата Робба. Ни на какой конюшне она подобное не услышала бы ни в жизнь. Харренхолл полнится самыми противоречивыми слухами, просто поразительно, чего только не болтают простые люди. Сплошь сказки, хуже, чем у старой Нэн. Так, например, конюхи и прачки уверены, что войско Робба состоит почти полностью из оборотней, и поэтому лорд Тайвин дал приказ наковать серебряных мечей. И их совершенно не смущает, что кузница вот же, прямо тут, у них под носом, и никакого серебра к ней не подвозят.

Только здесь, в небольшом зале с камином и прохудившейся крышей можно узнать, как все обстоит на самом деле. Надо только держать ухо востро и ловить каждое слово.

— Проклятый волчонок выигрывает одну битву за другой, — говорит лорд Тайвин и обводит рыцарей тяжелым взглядом. — Его будут считать королем Севера, пока он побеждает. Как нам его остановить? 

«Возможно, никак. Возможно, он дойдет до Харренхолла и вытащит меня из ниши подвала башни Плача. Возможно, ваши головы скоро нанижутся на пики и украсят опаленные камни этого замка, а мы вернемся в Винтерфелл», — думает Арья и наклоняет кувшин с вином над кубком лорда Тайвина.

Лорд Тайвин накрывает кубок своей ладонью. Пара кроваво-красных капель срывается с носика кувшина и падает прямо ему на костяшки. Арья смотрит на них. «У него красивые сильные пальцы, — думает вдруг она. — Как у отца». Эта мысль возникает из ниоткуда, и не так-то просто ее теперь отбросить. Она не сводит глаз с рук лорда Тайвина и память в ее душе борется с отчаянием, прошлое с настоящим, ненависть — с отравленной горем забытой любовью.

— Не вина, воды. Нам еще долго тут сидеть, — говорит лорд Тайвин, и Арья, словно вынырнув из долгого сна, поспешно отходит. 

— Девочка, — вдруг раздается его голос за ее спиной. — Откуда ты родом?

Арья медленно поворачивается, запоздало понимая, что выдумала только имя (Нимерия, коротко — Нэн), совершенно не подумав, что кто-то может спросить ее о чем-то еще (а вот имя, напротив, не спросить вовсе). Они — и некогда узники и просто обычные люди — были тут серыми незаметными мышками, что совершенно ее устраивало. Арья еще и специально старалась стать серее и незаметнее всех. С чего бы знатному человеку, не поинтересовавшемуся даже, как ее зовут, вдруг понадобилось узнать ее происхождение? 

— Из Девичьего Пруда, милорд, — говорит Арья. 

— А кто лорды Девичьего Пруда, напомни? — лорд Тайвин сверлит ее своими серо-зелеными проницательными глазами, и от внезапной тревоги у нее чуть кувшин не падает из рук.

Арья сжимает ручку изо всех сил, говорит, не опуская взгляд:

— Дом Мутонов, милорд, — тон у нее, кажется, вполне спокойный.

Но лорда Тайвина не обманешь тоном.

— И какой у них герб?

Санса ответила бы без запинки. Когда септа Мордейн давала им уроки истории того или иного дома, Санса прилежно записывала, а Арья только и мечтала о том, чтобы убежать во двор и поучиться стрелять из лука. Скажи ей кто тогда, что защитить себя можно не только оружием, но и знанием геральдики, она бы, конечно, проявила чудеса прилежания, но даже септа Мордейн не могла предугадать опасность такого рода, которая сейчас грозит Арье. 

«Давай же, думай! Думай! Это речные земли, речные... а у речных... у речных на гербах, на гербах у речных чаще всего...», но в голову, как назло лезет лишь теткина птица и почему-то желуди. 

— Красный лосось. Мне кажется, тамошняя девочка должна это знать, — говорит лорд Тайвин, и по его тону невозможно понять, как он воспринял ее обман и чем теперь ей грозит разоблачение.

Но не бросишься же наутек, размахивая кувшином! Хотя, возможно, это не такой уж и плохой выход... 

— Ты северянка, не так ли, — лорд Тайвин не спрашивает, он утверждает, и сердце Арьи делает очередной кульбит. 

Она поспешно кивает. Какой смысл отрицать? Все равно у нее из головы вылетели все возможные гербы к югу от перешейка! 

— Хорошо, — тоже кивает лорд Тайвин, более энергично, но, кажется, не зло. — Начнем сначала. Откуда ты?

Она поднимает голову, отвечает, глядя ему прямо в глаза. 

— Барроутон, милорд. Дом Дастинов, — и добавляет, не дожидаясь следующего вопроса: — Два скрещенных топора под черной короной. 

Лорд Тайвин снова кивает, уголок рта у него приподнимается. Чем он доволен, Арья понять не может, но снова думает о том, что не стоит верить разным небылицам: он, очевидно, умеет улыбаться. 

— И что говорят о Роббе Старке на Севере? — спрашивает лорд Тайвин.

Арья, которая ожидала что-то вроде: «И как ты здесь очутилась?» или «Откуда ты знаешь про дом Мутонов?», озадаченно хмурится. К счастью, в голову ей лезут все те байки, что травят прачки и конюхи, и она вываливает их без запинки:

— Его называют молодым волком. Говорят, что он сражается верхом на огромном лютоволке. Говорят, он и сам может обернуться волком, если захочет. Говорят, его нельзя убить.

Она слегка улыбается, позволяя себе внутренне посмеяться над грозным и взрослым лордом, слушающим эти сказки так серьезно. Но грозный и взрослый лорд вдруг отвечает на ее улыбку такой же, незаметной всем, но очевидной ей. Они словно два заговорщика, общающиеся на языке, понятном только им двоим. Краем глаза Арья видит, как рыцари за столом переглядываются, но ей плевать на всех, для нее в комнате не осталось никого, кроме старого льва. Страх уступает место азарту. Словно он — маленький кот, которого ей приказывал поймать Сирио Форель. Может, потому, что, хотя лорд Тайвин — высокий мужчина, сидя он ниже ее почти на голову. И она смотрит на него сверху вниз. 

— Ты в это веришь? — спрашивает лорд Тайвин ее неожиданно тем же мягким тоном, каким разговаривал с ней при первой встрече.

Словно он рад этой странной игре — в двух незримо связанных сообщников.

— Нет, милорд. 

Сообщников? Как бы не так! Соперников. Врагов. «Страх ранит глубже, чем меч», — напоминал ей когда-то Сирио Форель. Арья — волчонок и гроза котов, больших и малых. 

— Убить можно любого, — говорит она спокойно и твердо.

Она хочет, чтобы он понял — это послание. И лорд Тайвин понимает. 

Уголок его рта опускается, линия рта превращается в обычную — жесткую и непримиримую.

**3**

Арья приваливается спиной к холодным каменным стенам, как только выходит из зала, — ноги у нее дрожат. Что на нее нашло? Зачем она говорила с Тайвином Ланнистером так вызывающе? Да еще после того, как он уличил ее в обмане!

Просто поразительно, что он дал ей спокойно уйти за водой, а не кликнул стражу или еще кого из своих людей, чтобы ее забрали с военного совета и бросили обратно в темницу. Конечно, в его глазах она всего лишь маленькая девочка, но разве Серсея не разыскивает именно такую по всему Вестеросу? Разве она не сообщила отцу, что дочь предателя сбежала? «Из этой шайки половина выдаст тебя королеве за помилование и пару монет, а другая сделает то же самое, только сперва изнасилует. Держись от них подальше, а малую нужду справляй в лесу», — сказал ей Йорен, зачем бы он пугал ее понапрасну? Да и взваливать на себя такую обузу, как Арья, он бы не стал, если бы не считал, что ей угрожает в Королевской Гавани смерть. 

Всю долгую дорогу ей удавалось скрывать, что она девочка. Мальчишки и мужчины шли рядом с ней, спали бок о бок, справляли нужду на ее глазах, и ни у кого из них даже подозрения не возникло, что она от них чем-то отличается, а ведь они наблюдали Арью круглые сутки. Лорду Тайвину же хватило одного взгляда вскользь, чтобы разгадать ее секрет. А теперь он узнал еще один. 

«Он понял, что я с Севера». 

Но — как? Чем она себя выдала? Ничем она не могла себя выдать! До сегодняшнего дня Арья ничего длиннее «Да, милорд. Нет, милорд» себе не позволяла. Хотя удерживаться в рамках подобострастной любезности было трудно: все-таки она росла и воспитывалась не как служанка, и вообще отличалась дерзостью, которая так ужасала септу Мордейн и веселила мейстера Лювина... К тому же лорд Тайвин обращался с ней хорошо, и из-за этого Арья то и дело теряла бдительность. Тяжело постоянно жить в напряжении, так что как только смерть перестала дышать ей в затылок, Арья в самом деле несколько расслабилась. Но все-таки она полагала, что ведет себя достаточно незаметно, что из нее вышла вполне правдоподобная серая мышка... И вот все полетело кувырком! Лорд Тайвин ее раскусил. Но почему он не стал давить на нее дальше? Не поинтересовался, например, каким образом простая девчонка очутилась здесь, на юге, далеко от родного дома совсем одна? А вдруг спросит? И что ему ответить? Надо придумать... Нельзя больше так глупо попадаться на вранье! От этого зависит ее жизнь!

Арья идет за водой и на ходу пытается сочинить правдоподобное прошлое для себя-служанки, но воображение подводит ее. Допустим, с Севера ее выгнала война... Войны идут теперь повсюду, скажем, отца взяли в солдаты... Потом отец умер... Нет, погиб, он погиб, сейчас все гибнут... А воевал он на стороне... Стоп, не надо никаких сторон, потом замучаешься объяснять, почему одна, а не другая! Он был из простых и никаких сторон не придерживался. Куда погнали лорды, туда и пошел сражаться. Но зачем он взял с собой дочь? Глупость какая! Значит, никуда его не погнали, он вообще не солдат и они бежали от войны, а не к ней... Но все равно он погиб. Потому что...

— Пусть девочка молчит. Друзьям надо поговорить по секрету, да?

Якен Хгар появляется так внезапно, что Арья невольно отшатывается от бочки и чуть не роняет кувшин. Она смотрит на него исподлобья, не понимая, чего он от нее хочет, о каком еще секрете толкует. На нем доспех Ланнистеров: он перешел на сторону ее врагов, значит, он сам теперь враг. 

— Был мальчик, стала девочка, — еле слышно произносит Якен Хгар.

— Я всегда была девочкой, — говорит Арья с вызовом. — Даже когда меня звали Арри и я носила меч!

Якен Хгар слегка наклоняет голову, странно почтительно.

— Человек это знал. Человек замечает. Человек видит.

Плевать ей, что он там знает, замечает и видит!

— Ты теперь с ними. Зря я не дала тебе сгореть, — роняет Арья презрительно, но Якена Хгара, кажется, это совершенно не смущает. 

— А ты носишь воду одному из них, — спокойно парирует он. — Почему тебе позволительно, а человеку нет?

Нашел с кем себя сравнивать! С девчонкой! Что она могла сделать? 

— У меня не было выбора! — сердито выпаливает Арья.

— Был, — возражает Якен Хгар. — Как и у меня. И мы его сделали. 

Арья открывает рот... И закрывает его обратно. Что тут скажешь? Каждый выживает, как может. Да, Якен Хгар — сильный и высокий мужчина, но разве сильные высокие мужчины, шагающие рядом с ней по пути сюда и сидевшие потом в общем загоне, не умирали мучительно от рук сира Григора или Щекотуна? Разве их головы не украшали колья вокруг здешней жалкой тюрьмы? 

Якен Хгар из вольного города Лората, красивый, с каштаново-белыми волосами, проделал путь в железах от самой Гавани. Он мог погибнуть еще возле гостиницы, когда на них напали плащи или потом, во время ночевки в крепости, он мог умереть раз сто просто в дороге... 

Арье не хочется его ненавидеть. 

«Но он будет сражаться с Роббом!» — думает она и снова ожесточается. Она уже хочет выпалить что-нибудь злое, ядовитое... Но тут Якен Хгар говорит:

— Человек платит свои долги. Человек должен тебе трех.

— Что? — Арья озадаченно моргает.

Якен Хгар опять слегка наклоняет голову. 

— Красный Бог должен получить свое, милая девочка. Девочка лишила его троих, девочка должна подарить ему трех других. Девочка должна назвать три имени — и мы будем в расчете.

Якен Хгар умолкает, он ждет. 

— Погоди... — у Арьи от неожиданного волнения пересыхает во рту. — О чем ты говоришь? Что значит «должен получить свое»? 

— Только смертью можно расплатиться за жизнь. Девочка лишила его троих... — снова начинает своим вкрадчивым голосом Якен Хгар, но Арья нетерпеливо перебивает его:

— Хочешь сказать, раз я спасла тебя и двоих спутников, ты теперь убьешь кого-то вместо вас? Вообще кого угодно? Для меня? Ты решил мне помочь? 

От внезапного приступа радости у нее голова идет кругом.

— Красный Бог должен получить свое, милая девочка, — опять еле заметно кивает Якен Хгар.

Но Арья плевать хотела на Красного Бога! В ее мыслях немедленно вспыхивают слова молитвы: «Джоффри, Серсея, Илин Пейн, Пес, Полливер...», вот только большинство из них, как назло, в Королевской Гавани, за сотни миль отсюда! Даже сир Грегор куда-то отбыл, на какое-то очередное паршивое задание! И когда он вернется — неизвестно. 

Однако парень, который отнял у нее Иглу, — здесь. «И дед Джоффри, отец Серсеи тоже! А Пейн и Пес служат ему...». Самый главный из всех Ланнистеров, который не поверил в ее сказку про дом Мутонов. Теперь он будет ее подозревать, разве нет? Теперь он отдаст ее под пытки... 

Но когда Якен Хгар повторяет: «Девочка должна назвать три имени», она говорит: «Щекотун». 

А когда Якен Хгар добавляет: «Теперь иди, твоего хозяина мучает жажда», она не возмущается: «Он не мой хозяин!» и не выпаливает: «Три имени, значит? Вот тебе второе: Тайвин Ланнистер!»

Она молча уходит с тяжелым кувшином. Возвращается на военный совет, хотя могла бы так просто прервать его навсегда.

«Убить можно любого», — сказала она дерзко, еще не имея возможности как-то привести свою угрозу в исполнение. Якен Хгар вернул ей силу. Она может убить кого захочет в любую минуту... Даже самого Тайвина Ланнистера. 

Но именно поэтому она не спешит это делать.

**4**

Она говорит себе: «Просто я должна узнать о его планах, вот и все. Если он умрет, Королевская Гавань найдет кого-нибудь другого, чтобы выставить против Робба! Война не заканчивается со смертью одного, пусть и очень знатного рыцаря, в войсках тысячи человек», но кого она обманывает? Ей просто нравится чувствовать силу, которую дает ей их с Якеном Хгаром тайна. Как можно обменять ощущение «я могу убить любого!» на всего лишь три имени (теперь два), пусть даже одно из них — имя главы великого дома?

Когда Щекотуна нашли со сломанной шеей, Арья поняла — Якен Хгар не врет и не пытается ее подловить, он не пособник лорда Тайвина, которому приказано вывести ее на чистую воду, он в самом деле готов убить того, на кого она укажет. С тех пор эта мысль не дает ей покоя. 

«Я могу назвать любое имя», — шепчет она. Эта возможность наделяет ее такой силой, которую не давала даже Игла в руке. 

Ланнистеры отняли у нее все: отца, дом, друзей, мужество... Думала ли она, что по крайней мере последнее вернет ей Харренхолл, на обугленных стенах которого болтаются красно-желтые полотнища с изображениями свирепых львов? На кухне у Пирожка она слышит, как одна кухарка говорит другой, что Щекотуна сбросил со стены призрак.

— Их здесь полно! Дух Харрена и его сыновья считают себя настоящими хозяевами этих копченых развалин. Видать, чем-то этот парень им не понравился. Да и то сказать: хоть глаза у него были красивые, а все же жуткий он был с этой своей улыбочкой... 

— Вот спалишь жаркое и тоже попадешь к ним в немилость! 

Арья слушает их, внутренне посмеиваясь, но душу ее переполняет ликование. Это ей подвластно карать тех, кто впадет к ней в немилость!

Что с того, что лорд Тайвин ее в чем-то заподозрил? Пусть! Она сильнее лорда Тайвина! Хотя, конечно, странно, что он не отдает ее мучителям для допроса... Потому что Щекотун сдох? Но ведь остался Хорек, тот, что привязывал ведро с крысой к груди Джендри... Тогда почему же лорд Тайвин спустил ей с рук обман? Считает ее безобидной серой мышкой? Такой проницательный и умный? 

Но она больше не серая мышка. Стоит ей захотеть, и старый лев умрет.

Она — призрак Харренхолла!

А лорд Тайвин не так уж и умен, если не разгадал про нее самое главное. Он как все эти мальчишки, которые не заметили, что она ни разу при них не помочилась. Стручок между ног делает их слепыми, они слишком привыкли считать себя сильными и неуязвимыми, поэтому не умеют наблюдать и подмечать мелкие и на первый взгляд незначительные вещи. 

Лорд Тайвин опытен, он давно воюет и проиграл бы много сражений, если бы не был внимателен, осторожен и хитер. Но и его можно одурачить, как любого другого. Старый, он все равно мальчишка, и тоже уж слишком полагается на свою силу, на свой ум, он надменен без меры. Это его и погубит.

Волоча грязную одежду и белье к прачкам, забирая у поваров блюда, бегая за водой к бочке, разжигая огонь в камине, роясь в бумагах на столе, Арья думает: «Я могу убить его в любой момент, в любой».

— Эй, смотри, куда прешь! — замахивается на нее солдат, когда она, погруженная в свои мысли, влетает головой в его багровый панцирь.

— Извините, — бормочет Арья машинально, а не потому, что ее дерзость может стоить ей головы.

«Я могу убить кого угодно! Этого вояку тоже, и куда раньше, чем его прикончит в бою мой брат!».

И вот ей уже жаль тратить одну из жертв Красному Богу даже на лорда Тайвина. Ведь это значит, что сила ее ослабнет. Оставшееся последнее имя так легко уже не скажешь, ведь тогда совсем лишишься силы! Но два — другое дело. Два — это свобода выбора. Арья очень дорожит этой свободой.

Перестилая лорду Тайвину постель, она думает: «Я могу спрятаться под кроватью и зарезать его, когда он заснет». Нужно выпросить у Джендри кинжал или стащить у Пирожка нож. 

Ее отец всегда сам приводил приговор в исполнение. Как-то он сказал Роббу и Джону, не заметив, что она стоит недалеко: «Если ты отнимаешь у человека жизнь, ты обязан перед этим взглянуть ему в лицо и выслушать его последние слова».

Но что ей может сказать лорд Тайвин? И зачем ей вообще его слушать...

**5**

Из-за того, что она моется щелочным мылом и прачки стирают ее одежду, Арью почти не донимают вши и блохи, поэтому она спит крепко на своей соломенной подстилке, крепко и почти беспечно. Жаль только, что снится ей не отец. Снится ей лорд Тайвин. Он стремительно влетает в ее сон на белом коне, по его плечам стекает кроваво-красный плащ, и она замирает от острого приступа надежды: кажется, их смерть откладывается. Старый лев прогнал ее вон, а ведь когда-то Арья думала, что он и есть смерть...

Днем Арья старается его ненавидеть, но, как назло, лорд Тайвин не дает для этого повода. Большую часть времени он ее попросту не замечает, а если вдруг обращается к ней, то как-то странно — внимательно и почти тепло. Арью это попеременно то расслабляет, то настораживает. Забывшись, она ведет себя с ним довольно дерзко, может задать какой-нибудь глупый вопрос или самовольно уйти, чтобы навестить Джендри, побродить по Харренхоллу, полазить по деревьям в богороще и порубить кусты деревянной палкой, как мечом... А то вдруг Арью на пустом месте охватывает тревога, и она обмирает, уверенная — лорд Тайвин знает, что она знатная девочка, леди, дочь Хранителя Севера (то есть... бывшего Хранителя Севера). Несложно ведь сопоставить возраст, расспросить, где ее взяли в плен и соотнести с тем, что наговорила в письмах Серсея. Вот почему он обращается с ней так предупредительно. 

Или нет? Разве с дочерью врага ведут себя с уважением?

Вот что странно! Вот что сбивает ее с толку! Он ее уважает! Как такое вообще возможно? Отец Арью любил, но отцам положено любить дочерей, тем более младших. Он многое прощал ей, разрешил принять в подарок Иглу, нанял учителя фехтования... Но в глубине души, она это чувствовала, отец воспринимал несерьезно ее причуды и все равно надеялся рано или поздно выдать ее за какого-нибудь Джоффри. 

Сирио Форелю нравились ее упорство, и смелость, вот, пожалуй, его отношение больше всего похоже на отношение лорда Тайвина... И все-таки сквозила и у Сирио Фореля в тоне какая-то снисходительность, словно и он не принимал ее всерьез... А, может, все дело в том, что Сирио Форель сам был временами беспечен и легкомыслен? Этакий насмешливый родственник: нет-нет, да проглядывало в нем что-то от ироничного дяди Бенджена...

Лорд Тайвин суров, строг и к шуткам не склонен. Случайно увидев, как она тренируется, он подходит к ней и замечает со всей серьезностью, словно она не деревяшкой машет, а своей Иглой:

— Ты довольно неплохо справляешься. Но вот этот блок нужно ставить иначе. Ты слишком сильно отводишь руку, пока будешь возиться — тебя проткнут. 

— Но так движения получаются более плавные... — бормочет Арья. 

— Движения должны быть быстрыми и эффективными, — резко говорит лорд Тайвин. — Ты сражаешься, а не танцуешь. Должна, по крайней мере. Если хочешь сохранить жизнь, конечно, а не просто поразить врага своей красотой. 

Арья открывает рот, чтобы возразить. Ей плевать на свою красоту и обидно за уроки Сирио Фореля... Но лорд Тайвин бился сотни раз и жив, а Сирио Форель — мертв. Значит, лорд Тайвин прав.

— Покажите мне еще раз! — просит она, забыв добавить «милорд».

И лорд Тайвин показывает. Он встает за ее спиной и водит ее рукой, пока она не оттачивает движение. 

— У твоего «меча» дрянной баланс, — сетует он так придирчиво, словно она держит в руке настоящее оружие.

— Каким же ему еще быть! Это ведь палка! — возмущенно парирует Арья.

— Но деревянный клинок можно сделать тоже, как следует, — спокойно отвечает лорд Тайвин. — Я закажу тебе нормальный. Хочешь учиться, привыкай сразу к правильному оружию.

И не успевает она в ответ даже пикнуть, как он моментально разворачивается — р-р-раз! — и уходит по своим каким-то делам. А она стоит разинув рот, как маленькая и ошарашенно смотрит ему вслед.

Стал бы он заказывать пусть и деревянный, но меч дочери своего врага? Нет. Зачем ему? Значит, дело вовсе не в том, что он знает, кто она такая. А в чем? Если она просто всего лишь девочка с Севера, простолюдинка, разве ему не должно быть плевать на ее судьбу? 

Но, возможно, именно оттого, что лорду Тайвину плевать на ее судьбу, он и относится к ней так вольно? Хочет переодеваться мальчиком? Пусть переодевается. Хочет махать деревянным мечом? Пусть машет. Будь она его дочерью — вряд ли бы он смотрел на все это сквозь пальцы. Но она не его дочь. Ему все равно, чем закончатся ее безумные причуды. У него нет на нее никаких планов, которые она могла бы порушить своим неподобающим поведением. 

— Серсея таскала одежду брата и хотела учиться фехтованию, — говорит он, протягивая ей на следующий день деревянный меч — ладный и гладкий... но все-таки — не настоящий.

Арья берет его в руки и даже забывает сказать спасибо — она думает об Игле, Джоне, прошлых днях в Винтерфелле, наивных и далеких... Ее сердце на несколько секунд пронзает такая тоска, что она не сразу понимает — надо что-то ответить, лорд Тайвин не ушел, он зачем-то стоит и чего-то ждет. 

— Вы не позволяли ей? Почему? — спрашивает Арья вежливо и быстро добавляет, спохватившись: — Милорд.

— Она должна была выйти замуж за принца. Очень этого хотела, — отвечает лорд Тайвин медленно, задумчиво, глядя куда-то внутрь себя. — Читала про него книги, мечтала родить детей. Она была похожа на Джоанну. Когда у тебя уже есть два сына, как-то не возникает желания делать из дочери третьего, особенно если она любит наряды и вздыхает о юном драконе. Хотела ли она в самом деле учиться фехтовать? Или просто старалась не отставать от Джейме? Думаю, скорее второе. Тебя вот за леди не примешь. А она была леди. Дерзкая и своенравная... Но все же леди. Не мальчишка...

Он вдруг пристально разглядывает ее молча, секунду-другую. Потом добавляет:

— Как ты.

И вновь уходит стремительно и быстро, оставляя Арью смотреть ему вслед и ломать голову: что это с ним, зачем он сделал ей меч и разговаривает с ней о таком? Может, скучает по своей злобной дочери? Скорее тогда уж не по взрослой... По маленькой. Это так странно, что Серсея Ланнистер тоже хотела фехтовать! Она, конечно, противная и жестокая, но все-таки настоящая леди. Она как Санса. Но, получается, когда-то она была как Арья? Или лорд Тайвин прав и королева просто подражала брату? Тогда почему он так участлив к своей чашнице? «У него сплошь внуки, внучек нет», — вдруг вспоминает она. Ну и что? Разве это плохо? Все мужчины хотят, чтобы им рожали сыновей и внуков. 

Арья набрасывается с деревянным мечом на мертвые опаленные кусты. Может, баланс у него и хороший, но все-таки для убийства он не годится. И страшен только для сухих веток.

Вечером Арья смотрит, как лорд Тайвин стаскивает полотняную рубаху через голову, бросает на пол. Ей нужно подобрать ее, унести к прачкам, а она стоит и разглядывает его спину, на спине несколько бледных шрамов, видимо, старых. Арья гадает, по силам ли ей добавить еще один, свежий. Когда-то она думала, что убивать просто... Но человеческое тело — не тюк соломы и даже не кусок окорока на кухне. Спина у лорда Тайвина сухая, мускулистая. Сможет ли она пробить мышцы так, чтобы достать до сердца? Где оно вообще, сердце, если смотреть со спины? Под лопаткой? Скрытое частоколом ребер... Что, если нож уткнется в какое-нибудь из них? 

Нужно целить в бок... или живот... 

Лорд Тайвин поворачивает к ней голову, напоминает:

— Отнеси к прачкам и забери у них чистую.

Она бежит выполнять поручение и на ходу все еще раздумывает, хватит ли ей сил и сноровки добавить к его шрамам еще один. И как бы изловчиться вернуть себе свою Иглу.

А ночью она проскальзывает к нему в спальню. Неслышно, как мышка. Стоит у кровати и смотрит, как он спит. Иглу Арья все еще не вернула, но так ли уж она нужна? Возможно, у нее хватит сил задушить его подушкой. Если действовать внезапно, быстро... Нет, он проснется. Успеет проснуться. А если навалиться на подушку животом, вцепившись руками в спинку кровати?

Спящий, лорд Тайвин совсем не страшный. Но это и путает все в ее голове. Она смотрит на него и не чувствует опасность, которая быстро бы напрягла ее мышцы и заставила действовать стремительно и четко. Она вспоминает, как убила толстого мальчишку. Нужно просто не думать, вот и все. А она стоит, смотрит и думает, думает.

**6**

— Убивать Эддарда было глупо, — в сердцах роняет лорд Тайвин как-то вечером, сидя перед камином с кубком вина.

Он редко пьет его неразбавленным, но сегодня со своими солдатами попал под дождь, страшно вымок и теперь спасает себя от простуды. Старый способ. Даже Арью так лечили.

— Старки исправно служили короне и не рвались водрузить ее себе на голову. Прозябали в своем холодном Винтерфелле, укрепляли Стену, удобряли чардрево, и все их устраивало, — бормочет лорд Тайвин, кутаясь в старый суконный плащ почти до подбородка. — Я слышал, покойника пришлось уговаривать, чтобы он нацепил на себя знак десницы, и он все время норовил его с себя снять. Не хотел быть советником Роберта. Рвался домой. Отсутствие амбиций при наличии такой популярности у своих знаменосцев... Ценное качество для подданного, если подумать. Прекрасно, когда лорд знает свое место. Нед Старк его знал. И был на этом месте хорош! — последние две фразы он вдруг говорит так гневно, что Арья замирает. 

До сих пор ей и в голову не приходило, что смерть ее отца разозлила главу львиного дома. Конечно, его не было тогда в Королевской Гавани, ну так и что же? Ворона послать недолго. Неужели злобная королева и мерзкий Джоффри даже не посоветовались с ним, прежде чем убить ее отца?

— У нас был надежный Север с не честолюбивым воякой... А что теперь? Теперь молодой волк мечтает вцепиться мне в глотку! 

Лорд Тайвин вскидывает глаза на Арью, замершую рядом с кувшином, понимает ее ошеломленный взгляд по-своему.

— Я не боюсь за свое горло. И ты не бойся. У мальчишки клыки еще толком не отросли. Просто... — он залпом допивает вино, и она поспешно наполняет кубок снова. — Это так глупо — получить войну на пустом месте! Будто у нас дел других нет, кроме как грызться между собой. Да если бы мог, я бы оживил старого волка и отправил пинком назад, в его стылый Винтерфелл заготавливать вяленое мясо на долгую зиму! Зачем только этот болван Роберт притащил его в столицу... Старк был честным псом. Простоватым... Но верным. Вот пусть бы им и оставался. Так нет же, надо было выдернуть его из родной стихии и окунуть в интриги! 

Он угрюмо задумывается, глядя в огонь.

— Почему не сказать это Роббу? — вырывается у Арьи, и она поспешно добавляет: — Старку? Ну... тому молодому волку? Дайте ему понять, что вы не виноваты, что никто не виноват, что все это вышло случайно!

Она совсем забыла, что служанкам не положено так разговаривать. У нее голова идет кругом. Арья не понимает, что чувствует — отчаяние или облегчение. Ей казалось, у нее есть враги, она запоминала их имена... И вдруг узнает, что смерть ее отца — лишь цепь недоразумений. Он вполне мог остаться жить! У львиного дома не было повода его убивать! Это обидно и горько... Но дает надежду. Веру, что все еще можно уладить и вернуться к старым прежним добрым дням. 

— И что? — лорд Тайвин фыркает. — Он простит меня? Ты бы меня простила? 

Он словно бы тоже забыл, кто перед ним. Разговаривает с чашницей, будто они равны, будто она не какая-то там маленькая простолюдинка, а лорд ему под стать, и они просто распивают вино у камина. Взгляд его цепкий, тон грустно-насмешливый. Рыжие отсветы пляшут на его лице, делая морщины глубже, но скрадывая седину. Он выглядит грубее... И моложе. Ровесником отца. У нее вырывается:

— Да!

Но говорит ли она правду? Или ей просто до ужаса надоело играть свою роль серой мышки посреди солдат, смерти и ненависти? Она хочет домой! Хочет, как прежде, жить со своим отцом в уютном небольшом Винтерфелле, а не в этой сожженной громадине с прокопченными стенами! Она даже Сансе бы бросилась на шею сейчас! И септе Мордейн!

— Ведь получается... Война началась просто так! — выпаливает она отчаянно, со всей тоской и горячностью, которая разрывает ей сейчас грудь.

Лорд Тайвин смотрит на нее внимательно, потом вдруг ежится, кутается в плащ сильнее.

— Да. Ну и что? — говорит он, помолчав, делает глоток, спокойно и равнодушно. — Большинство войн так начинается. 

— Но это же... Глупо? — бормочет Арья.

— Конечно, — его рот кривится. — Но большинство войн начинается по глупости, с чего бы этой быть исключением? Впрочем, заканчиваются они из-за нее же. Однако этот волчонок умен... — бормочет лорд Тайвин. — И я могу еще лет сто ждать, пока он совершит промашку... А у меня нет ста лет... Их нет у всего Вестероса... Как там говорил простофиля Старк? «Зима близко»...

Арья упорно старается не замечать оскорбительное слово в сторону ее отца, она лихорадочно думает. «Робб в самом деле умен. Но если он умен, он поймет! Он поймет, если ему все рассказать!»

— Тогда почему бы вам... Не прекратить это? — от волнения она крепко сжимает ручку кувшина. — Не предложить мир?

— Не я вытащил меч и начал им размахивать! — резко отвечает ей лорд Тайвин. — Не мне его и прятать в ножны! Мир... — он надменно фыркает. — Шутишь? Проклятый волчонок не уймется, даже если я ему предложу свою дочь! Хотя... Это как раз не удивительно, — вдруг добавляет он. — Его отца убили. Вот только... Седьмое пекло, теперь что, всю страну залить кровью?! Накануне зимы? Мятеж надо остановить... надо...

Он роняет голову на грудь, но глаза не закрывает, смотрит на свои руки.

Ночью Арья бежит в богорощу. «Скажите, что мне делать, о боги», — молится она горячо и долго. Но никто не дает ей ответ, она запрокидывает голову, ищет комету, звезды, хоть что-то, но небо затянули тучи, и скоро начинает накрапывать дождь. Быстро спустившись по скользким ветвям, она торопится к башне Плача... Уже почти дойдя до нее, вдруг слышит далекий, одинокий волчий вой, он несется из-за стен, такой тоскливый и протяжный... Арья вспоминает слова ее отца, Хранителя Севера, лорда Винтерфелла: «Когда выпадает снег и дуют белые ветры, одинокий волк умирает, но стая живет».

Может ли лев стать твоей стаей? Нет, он твой враг! Но не он убил отца, он жалеет о его смерти. Говорит, что не допустил бы этого... «Он говорит так не потому, что ему его жаль! А потому, что Робб побеждает в битвах!»

Но Робб еще очень молод. А старый лев опытен. Боится ли он Робба? Нет, не боится. 

На следующий день она с еще большей яростью рубит деревянным мечом ветки. Но представлять, что это голова лорда Тайвина, не получается. Он смотрит на нее с уважением и почти теплотой. Он улыбается ей — пусть лишь уголками рта, но это именно улыбка. А ведь говорят, он никому не улыбается. Что еще врут про него? Убивал ли он женщин и детей? Ее с Пирожком и Джендри он спас...

Она вообразила, что он отдаст ее под пытки, если узнает, что она Старк. Она думала, что Старки Ланнистерам враги... Но так ли это? Он жалеет о смерти ее отца, да, он все же жалеет, она уверена в этом! Ее отец был достойным человеком, как же можно радоваться тому, что он умер? И Санса жива в своей Гавани, так все говорят, прачки и поварихи, кузнецы и солдаты толкуют о свадьбе молодого короля на дочери предателя, насколько пышной она будет, да какие чудеса на ней покажут. А ведь захоти лорд Тайвин — и Роббу бы прислали ее голову! Робб захватил сына лорда Тайвина. Что, если... Что, если узнав, кто такая служанка Нэн, лорд Тайвин обменяет ее на своего Джейме? Тогда она увидит брата...

Эта мысль ошарашивает ее так, что она готова бежать к лорду Тайвину прямо сейчас с криком: «Я — Арья Старк! Арья Старк!». Но потом она опять вспоминает про Сансу. Санса куда более подходящая девочка для обмена, и лорд Тайвин мог бы обменять ее давно... но не сделал этого. Почему? Что, если... Что, если это Робб не хочет отдавать ему сына? Какой толк Серсее от Сансы? Арья не верит, что после казни отца они все еще хотят женить на ней своего отвратительного Джоффри! Что бы там ни болтали вокруг, Арья считает, что сами Ланнистеры и думать об этом забыли. Тогда почему война еще идет? «Почему Санса жива, а его сын в плену у нас?» 

Тяжело понять, что думают такие люди, как лорд Тайвин! Но Арье казалось — Робба она знает. А разве Робб не обменял бы любимую сестру на какого-то там чужого сынка? 

Может, и нет. Робб теперь король. А король должен думать о всех, а не только о своих сестрах. Король должен уметь отречься от семьи, если это нужно для блага государства. А он уверен, что знает, что такое благо, и что сейчас его задача — побеждать. Он ведь не слышал от лорда Тайвина то, что слышала она. Он считает, что должен разбить Ланнистеров и въехать в столицу во главе своего войска. И если для этого нужно держать у себя пленного сына лорда Тайвина, он будет держать его у себя. 

Но зачем, зачем, если на самом деле все произошло глупо и случайно! Если не было никакой вражды!

Лорд Тайвин так уважительно говорил о Роббе! О Роббе и ее отце... И с ней он ведет себя очень предупредительно... И ведь Ланнистеры привели на трон Роберта. Ланнистеры и Старки... Мы сделали это вместе, разве нет? Значит, волки могут дружить с львами...

**7**

— Попрошу-ка я тебя спланировать нашу следующую битву, раз ты в этом разбираешься, — говорит Арье лорд Тайвин, прогнав с позором этого мерзкого Амори Лорха, который даже не умеет читать, а ведь он рыцарь и глава дома!

Арья победно улыбается, от странного чувства гордости она даже забывает, с кем лорд Тайвин воюет, но тут стражник объявляет приход Питера Бейлиша, и внутри у нее все сжимается в тревоге. Это конец. Мизинец не раз сталкивался с Арьей в Королевской Гавани, а самое ужасное — он видел ее в мальчишеском наряде, поэтому одеждой его не одурачишь! 

Первая ошибка — она старается быстро уйти, не налив лорду Тайвину вина, хотя это можно было легко сделать, повернувшись к Мизинцу спиной. 

Вторая ошибка — она льет вино мимо кубка Мизинца прямо ему на руку и извиняется перед ним. Голосом. Своим собственным. Но вроде бы они не разговаривали в Гавани, нет? Она не помнит... О чем бы такой человек говорил с маленькой девочкой? Он и с ее отцом-то почти не общался. Это утешает.

Но тут Мизинец замечает, что встречался с Кейтелин Старк, у него к ней предложение от сына Ланнистера касательно ее дочерей. И Арье кажется — он говорит это специально в ее присутствии. Это знак. «Я тебя раскусил».

Лорд Тайвин усылает Арью (вот еще одна странность! ведь ее не прогоняют даже с военных советов!), и она не слышит, что предлагал ее матери сын Ланнистера, она хотела остаться и подслушать, но как это сделаешь, когда Мизинец смотрит прямо ей в спину, а за дверью стража и... И если она попадется еще и на этом, ей точно не отвертеться! Хотя какая разница теперь... 

Арья бежит к Пирожку в кухню, чтобы украсть нож. Забытый страх накатывает на нее липкими волнами. Она уверена — Мизинец узнал ее, конечно, он сумел подняться так высоко, будучи никем именно потому, что умел подмечать всякие мелочи. Вот сейчас он скажет лорду Тайвину, кто она такая, и конечно, лорд Тайвин... что? Что он сделает тогда? Она ведь сама уже чуть было не решила признаться: «Я — Арья Старк!», может, даже будет лучше, если все откроется без ее участия, само по себе!

«Нет, не будет. Одно дело — сказать такое самой, другое — когда тебя разоблачают. Его может оскорбить, что я врала ему, он может решить, что я лазутчик Робба или что-то вроде этого... Он может разозлиться, заорать, мол, я тебе доверял»... Но доверял ли? «Ну так я ему отвечу, что могла бы задушить его подушкой и не стала! А если он возразит, дескать, не глупи, девочка, я бы проснулся и раздавил тебя, как блоху? И ведь будет прав, у меня бы не хватило сил... Ладно, нож! Я могла бы украсть у Пирожка нож! А он скажет, я и от меча бы отбился, что мне твой ножик... Проклятье... Жаль, про Якена говорить нельзя! Тогда бы он понял, что я не убила его не потому, что не могла!..»

А почему? Почему ты не убила его?

Ты не хотела тратить имя, хотела быть сильной... Ты могла бы, кстати, сказать Якену: «Питер Бейлиш», если уж так боишься разоблачения!

«Когда бы я успела? Ай, ладно... Может, он меня и не узнал».

Потом Арье вдруг в голову приходит мысль: что, если предложение карлика состоит как раз в том, чтобы обменять своего брата на них двоих? Тогда ей наоборот следует открыться! Разве нет?

Не так-то просто украсть с кухни нож, иначе она бы давно это сделала. А теперь, когда ее руки дрожат и внутри страх мешается с надеждой, тем более сложно провернуть это незаметно. Она кружит по двору, путаясь под ногами у солдат, боясь, что вот-вот им прикажут ее схватить, и почти желая этого. 

Но вот показывается Мизинец, он проходит в двадцати шагах от спрятавшейся за телегой Арьи, а за ней все не приходят. Никто не кричит: «Найдите мне девчонку!», или что-то в этом роде. Все вокруг как обычно, стандартная суета Харренхолла. 

Арья убегает в богорощу, лезет на самое высокое дерево. Она сидит на толстой ветке и смотрит на комету («красный меч» — называет ее Джендри), смотрит, прищурив глаза так, чтобы видеть Лед — отцовский клинок из волнистой валирийской стали, багрово-черный, весь в его крови... 

А наутро все идет как раньше. Только теперь Арья знает точно — Санса жива и томится в своей Королевской Гавани. И опять у Арьи все в голове перепутывается. И опять она не знает, что делать и что думать, кто ей друг, а кто враг. Все постоянно меняется!

Когда-то она избила Пирожка чуть не до полусмерти. А теперь он подкармливает ее своими вкусными булочками и вообще оказался не такой уж плохой парень. Когда-то Якена она считала другом, потом врагом, а теперь он ей опять нравится... Лорд Тайвин, если подумать, вообще ничего плохого ей не сделал, даже наоборот — он спас ее от Щекотуна и разговаривает с ней не как хозяин со слугой, теплее и откровеннее. 

Ей до смерти надоело никому не доверять! Возможно, поэтому она стала доверять слишком многим...

Она пытается помыкать Джендри, который старше ее и сильнее, но сама тоскует по кому-нибудь, кто указывал бы ей, что делать. Она не считает себя маленькой, но все-таки еще слишком неопытна, чтобы самой ориентироваться в этом постоянно меняющемся жестоком мире, где смерть нет-нет, да и хватает тебя за плечо, когда этого совсем не ждешь.

**8**

«Робб Старк», — различает она в записке на столе, но не успевает рассмотреть, что конкретно там написано.

— Кто научил тебя читать? — спрашивает ее бесшумно подошедший лорд Тайвин и берет в руки бумаги.

— Мой отец, милорд, — отвечает Арья как можно спокойнее и начинает собирать тарелки.

— Я тоже сам учил своего сына Джейме, — говорит вдруг лорд Тайвин. — Мейстер сказал мне, что у него что-то вроде странного недуга, который не дает ему понимать смысл букв, и нам нужно смириться с этим. Ну... — он вдруг вскидывает глаза на Арью, смотрит пристально. — Я заставлял его учиться по четыре часа в день. И что ты думаешь? Он выучился. Долгое время он ненавидел меня за это... Долгое время, — глаза лорда Тайвина словно бы обращаются назад, в прошлое. — Но он выучился. 

В жестком голосе не слышно боли, но Арья вдруг понимает — его это здорово задевало. Кому же понравится, что сын тебя ненавидит за то, что ты делаешь ему добро? Вот Амори Лорх не умеет читать, и что же в этом хорошего? Он послал планы лорды Тайвина знаменосцам Робба! И Джейме должен был понимать, что отец заботится о нем, заставляя учиться... Но он не понимал, он злился. Ничего себе, благодарность! Ее сердце вдруг рвется навстречу упрямому непримиримому лорду, который так по-детски пытается скрыть старую, не прошедшую до сих пор обиду... Она, кажется, его жалеет? С ума сойти. Она жалеет Тайвина Ланнистера, который сроду никогда никого не жалел!

Это внезапное открытие заставляет ее на секунду ошарашено замереть.

— Где твой отец? Он жив? — вдруг спрашивает лорд Тайвин Арью.

Она мотает головой. Ей не нужна ответная жалость, но не может же она кивнуть! Откровенность за откровенность. 

— Кем он был? — тон у лорда Тайвина равнодушно-участливый, как всегда, но Арья разом вспоминает, кто она, где и с кем. 

О полной откровенности не может быть и речи.

— Каменщиком, — Арья так и не придумала подходящую легенду, но надеется, что сойдет и эта.

— Каменщиком, умеющим читать? — он улыбается ей в своей обычной манере — не улыбаясь.

Похоже, лорд Тайвин опять ей не верит. Ну и пусть. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы причинить ей вред. И раз он до сих пор этого не сделал, она не будет трястись, как заячий хвост!

— Он сам выучился, — говорит Арья с легким вызовом, это вполне могло быть правдой, разве нет? 

— Достойный человек, — кивает лорд Тайвин, и в груди Арьи снова теплеет. 

Какое глупое сердце... Зачем оно так радуется любому хорошему слову о ее отце? Тем более что этот отец — наполовину выдуманный.

— Что же его погубило? — снова задает вопрос лорд Тайвин.

— Верность, — Арья смотрит на него так, как смотрела, когда он спрашивал про молодого волка.

Но на этот раз она не пытается подать знак. Да и он не сидит, а стоит, возвышаясь над ней и нет в нем ничего кошачьего. Немолодой знатный рыцарь с гордой осанкой, ее отец мог бы стать таким лет через двадцать... 

— А ты еще та язва, не так ли? — лорд Тайвин опять улыбается по-своему, уголками губ, он не злится.

Возможно, именно поэтому она опять теряет бдительность и порывисто спрашивает его:

— А вы... Вы знали своего отца?

Забавно, но ей в самом деле интересно! Было бы интересно, если бы лорд Тайвин не повернулся к ней спиной, рассказывая, не отошел бы к стулу у камина и не сел, глядя в огонь, а не на ее руки.

Арья не вслушивается в его слова, так как поглощена другим: ей нужно успеть бесшумно украсть записку про Робба. Шелест свертываемой бумаги кажется ей оглушительным, она лихорадочно пытается уменьшить его до еле слышимого... Только когда ей удается наконец скатать крохотный пергамент в трубочку, Арья возвращается в мир и других звуков, успевая уловить:

— ... слабым человеком, едва не погубившим наш дом и наше имя.

Он это об отце? Арья теряется. Она не знает, что сказать. К счастью, кажется, он и не ждет от нее ответа.

— Здесь холодно, — бормочет лорд Тайвин. 

— Я принесу еще дров, милорд, — как можно более любезно отвечает Арья и с облегчением убегает прочь.

Она находит укромное место на полуразрушенной стене и разворачивает записку.

«Должны соединиться к вами к концу недели. Робб Старк ведет войско на юг вдоль берега. Предупредите... На восток у Серебряного холма». Теперь она знает, где ее брат! Она могла бы сбежать и попытаться пробраться к нему! Да, он идет воевать, а не просто на прогулку. Ну так и что? Она здесь тоже среди солдат, только — чужих.

«Этот старый лев — не мой отец. Пусть он уважает меня, относится ко мне тепло и делится рассказами о своих детях... Но нет. Все-таки не мой. Моего отца казнили. Его дочь и его внук, они убили моего отца, а мой брат — не тот, кого захватили в плен, а тот, кто захватил! Не рыцарь, который не мог научиться читать и злился на лорда Тайвина за его настойчивость, а король Севера, которому учение всегда давалось легко, и который за своего отца мстит! И теперь я знаю, где его искать, теперь я знаю». 

Арье нужно быстро сбегать к поленнице и вернуться в зал с камином, пока лорд Тайвин не встал, не подошел к столу и не обнаружил пропажу. Она несется во весь опор и налетает на проклятого Амори Лорха, который словно выпрыгивает на нее из-за угла. Слишком поздно она понимает, что нужно было спрятать записку. Но как бы она это сделала, не смяв ее? Лорд Тайвин бы заметил, что ее брали...

Лепет Арьи про оружейную сир Лорх не слушает, он выхватывает у нее из рук аккуратно свернутый в трубочку пергамент. Ничего страшного в этом нет, утешает себя Арья, он же не умеет читать! А подозревать ее не в чем, разве она не бегает по поручениям лорда Тайвина постоянно?

Но сир Лорх слишком зол на нее за недавнее унижение. Эту чашницу поставили мне в пример, мне, отважному рыцарю, сказали равняться на какую-то сопливую служанку! Вот что написано на его глупом небритом лице и Арья понимает — это конец. 

— Пойдем-ка к лорду Тайвину да спросим, правда ли, что он послал тебя в оружейную с этой запиской? — злобно цедит сквозь зубы сир Лорх и протягивает руку, чтобы схватить ее за предплечье.

Может, и стоило бы сказать дерзко: «А пойдем!», может, тогда бы сир Лорх сто раз подумал, прежде чем тащить ее назад, к их общему хозяину, и получать от него еще одну взбучку! Как бы он воспринял выходку сира Лорха, если бы в самом деле послал Арью в оружейную с письменным поручением? Может, стоило бы спросить об этом сира Лорха по дороге? Может, стоило бы сказать ему: «Вот лорд Тайвин-то обрадуется, когда вы приволочете меня назад! "Разве я не смею приказывать моей служанке?" — спросит он наверняка, и что же вы ему ответите, сир Лорх?»... Но нервы Арьи сдают намного раньше, чем она успевает придумать, как же ей быть. Она видит тянущуюся к ней руку и невольно отшатывается от нее... а потом бросается наутек. И вот это уже плохо, это ужасно плохо! Но будет куда хуже, если она прямо сейчас не найдет Якена Хгара!

К счастью, Якен Хгар находится практически сразу. 

— Амори Лорх! — кричит она ему, чувствуя, как от волнения у нее подкашиваются ноги. 

— Девочка назвала второе имя. Человек сделает, что нужно, — слегка кивает ей в своей обычной манере Якен Хгар, спокойный, как... как покойник, которым, вероятно, скоро станет она!

— Сейчас! — кричит Арья, не помня себя от ужаса и раздражаясь на его тупость.

Якен Хгар еле заметно приподнимает бровь, лицо его бесстрастно, хотелось бы ей иметь такие же нервы! 

— Девочка не говорит человеку — когда, — мягко сообщает Арье Якен Хгар правила игры. — Не она решает. Человек все сделает, когда придет время.

Он... Он не понимает! Если человек не сделает это прямо сейчас, девочка уже не сможет назвать ему третье имя! Если бы у Арьи было время на раздумья, она бы так ему и сказала. Но у нее нет времени, у нее нет мыслей, у нее только животный страх и бешеный стук в ушах.

— Но он скажет Тайвину! Он уходит! Сделай сейчас! — кричит она совершенно непонятный для всех, кроме нее, набор слов...

Но Якен Хгар неожиданно ее понимает. Он ее понимает.

**9**

Лорд Тайвин, кажется, считает, что его хотят убить. Арья бы на его месте тоже так считала. Когда один из твоих рыцарей падает на пороге с дротиком в шее, как-то сложно придумать иное объяснение. С другой стороны, разве не странно, что убийца, кем бы он ни был, не сделал лишние несколько шагов и не послал тот же дротик в самого лорда Тайвина? Лорд Тайвин сидел безоружный и задумчивый у камина в кресле, зачем было размениваться на какого-то сира Лорха? Разве что он кому-то насолил, этот сир Лорх, такой мерзавец вполне мог!

Вероятно, поэтому допросы идут вяло, и Арья все еще на свободе, а ведь она удирала от сира Лорха среди бела дня на глазах кучи солдат и простых работников Харренхолла. Он бежал за ней, расталкивая всех, и вслед им обоим неслись гневные возгласы. 

Арья некоторое время ждет, что вот-вот за ней придут, вот-вот ее схватят, но ничего не происходит. Она опять выкрутилась, а Якен Хгар, увидев ее при следующей встрече, приложил к щеке два пальца: «Я убил для тебя двоих». 

Арья рубит мечом ветки. Она и радуется, и злится. Конечно, хорошо, что ее не допрашивают, это странно, но хорошо. Теперь лорд Тайвин знает, что он не в безопасности, но у него не хватает ума приглядеться к ней. Такой большой, сильный, взрослый, даже старый... И такой глупый!

Плохо, что у нее осталось всего одно имя. Всего одно...

Почему она назвала Якену Амори Лорха?! Дура! Какая же она дура! Надо было сказать: «Тайвин Ланнистер»! Что на нее нашло?!

Она догадывается, что: сира Лорха она ненавидит, а лорда Тайвина... А лорда Тайвина — нет. Это странно, но так оно и есть. 

Когда-то ее безумно раздражало, что все в Винтерфелле считают ее маленькой и поучают, что делать и как себя вести. Знала бы она, как ей этого будет не хватать! Собственное постоянное желание вернуться в детство ее ужасно смущает, но очень сложно с ним бороться. Арье нравится, что лорд Тайвин ей приказывает, пусть даже эти приказы обыденные и больше подходят простоватой служанке, а не дочери Хранителя Севера. Она тоскует по мирной обыденности. Она все больше понимает Пирожка и Джендри, которые находят радость в стряпанье и ковке.

Она устала.

Но это же глупо! Как глупо привязываться к врагу только потому, что твою стаю убили! Даже если это сделал не лично он... Из его чресел вышла Серсея, и разве не его воспитание превратило ее в такую злобную? И Джоффри! Можно подумать, он совсем не имел влияния на своего отвратительного внука! Он его дед, значит, виноват в том, что Джоффри вырос жестоким и мерзким! То, что самого лорда Тайвина не было в Гавани, когда голова ее отца слетела с плеч, — слабое оправдание.

«Но я поступила правильно», — говорит Арья себе. «Застукал меня Амори Лорх! Если бы лорд Тайвин умер, Амори Лорх бы все равно меня схватил и даже начал бы пытать, чтобы узнать, не стою ли я за убийством! Он принял меня за пособницу северян, он слышал, что я северянка, и увидел украденное письмо! Он не оставил бы это просто так... Зря я ему попалась и истратила понапрасну имя, но то, что в итоге я его убила, — это правильно. Иначе поступить было нельзя. Просто теперь надо сделать так, чтобы больше не попадаться, у меня осталась только одна жертва, которую может принести своему идиотскому Красному Богу Якен, с остальными мне придется справиться самой».

Что ж, Якен Хгар подарил ей ощущение силы, вернул мужество, сделал из серой мышки призраком Харренхолла. Теперь главное — не растерять это ощущение. Запомнить его на всю жизнь.

Арья забирает у поваров обед, и входит в каминную, как раз когда сир Григор делится с лордом Тайвином соображениями о том, кто убил Амори Лорха. Сир Григор считает, что это дело рук лазутчика Братства без знамен — шайки разбойников, промышляющих в тылу. 

— Ешь сама, — говорит ей лорд Тайвин, когда сир Григор уходит. — Не люблю баранину. 

— Я схожу за чем-нибудь другим, — быстро отвечает Арья.

Почему-то ей совсем не хочется сидеть за столом под его пристальным взглядом после всех этих разговоров о лазутчиках. 

— Оставь, — лорд Тайвин подходит прямо к ней. — Ты же голодна.

Может, и нет, может, когда он так нависает, у нее пропадает последний аппетит... 

— Я поем на кухне позже, — делает она вторую попытку отвертеться. 

— Неучтиво отвергать предложение лорда, — он смотрит на нее с непонятным выражением. — Сядь. Ты мала для своего возраста. Наверное, недоедала всю жизнь.

Арья берется за вилку и нож. Лезвие у ножа длинное и острое, оно притягивает к себе ее взгляд. Арья поспешно отводит глаза и втыкает вилку в картофелину. Вилка тоже острая, и зубцы у нее ого-го. 

— Я ем много. Просто не расту, — отвечает Арья с набитым ртом и вдруг обмирает.

«Откуда ему знать мой возраст?! Надо было сказать: "Нет, что вы, все говорят, что я большая для своего возраста"! Какая же я дура! Он пытается меня подловить? Он даже имя мое до сих пор не спросил; сколько мне лет, я точно не говорила!»

— Это моя последняя война, — вдруг задумчиво произносит лорд Тайвин, глядя через пролом в стене на обугленные руины, — и она решит мою судьбу...

Он не говорит ей: «Ага! Попалась! Стража, сюда!», значит, дело не в возрасте? Он ничего особенного не имел в виду, так? Арья слегка расслабляется, жует картошку с мясом и косится на прямую гордую спину в черном.

— Вы хоть одну проиграли? — спрашивает она, качая ногами почти беспечно.

Большинство запомнившихся ей из уроков истории событий относятся к слишком давним временам, из свежих она помнит только резню в Кастамере с участием тогда еще молодого лорда Тайвина. 

— Думаешь, я стоял бы здесь сейчас, если бы проиграл хоть раз? — поворачивается к ней старый лорд Тайвин.

Арья послушно мотает головой, и он снова устремляет взор в пролом.

— Но помнить меня будут именно по этой, по «Войне Пяти Королей». 

«Противный Джоффри и мой брат Робб... Кто еще? Станнис? Они все время говорят про Станниса... А остальные двое... Они...»

— Через несколько месяцев решится, какое наследие я оставлю, — продолжает лорд Тайвин. 

Но Арье вдруг становится не до войн и имен: она замечает, что в руке у нее нож с длинным и острым лезвием, а воротник камзола лорда Тайвина не такой уж и высокий, под ухом остается достаточно незащищенной кожи... Если быстро подбежать...

— Знаешь, что такое наследие? — он поворачивается к ней так резко, что она едва успевает оторвать взгляд от ножа и уткнуться в тарелку, а потом медленно поднять голову и помотать в качестве ответа.

— Это то, что ты оставляешь детям и детям своих детей, — лорд Тайвин одновременно смотрит и на нее и... мимо, возможно, поэтому ее поведение не вызывает у него подозрений. — То, что остается, когда ты умираешь. Харрен Черный думал, что им будет его величайшая крепость из когда-либо построенных... Ты знаешь, что с ней случилось?

Он отходит к камину и поворачивается к Арье лицом. Момент упущен. Жаль ли ей этого момента? Арья не знает. Ей нравится вкусно есть, крепко спать, и интересно разговаривать с умным главной великого дома. В такие моменты она забывает, что они враги, а где-то идет война. 

— Драконы? — спрашивает она, блестя глазами.

Лорд Тайвин кивает:

— Да, случились драконы. Харренхолл построили так, чтобы его нельзя было взять с суши, — он наливает себе вино и садится за стол почти рядом с ней. — Под его стены можно привести миллионную армию, и эта армия уйдет ни с чем. Но нападение с воздуха и пламя драконов... Харрен со всеми сыновьями изжарились заживо в этих стенах. Потому что Эйегон Таргариен изменил правила, и даже через триста лет люди это помнят. 

— Эйегон и его сестры, — поправляет его Арья. — Эйегон не один летал на драконе. Были еще Рейенис и Висенья.

Она говорит увлеченно, с жаром. Сидеть и разговаривать о любимых историях своего детства, даже если ты давно не маленькая, намного лучше, чем продумывать, успеет ли она воткнуть нож в шею человека напротив.

— Ты изучала историю? — человек напротив улыбается так, как умеет только он — словно не улыбается вовсе, и эта его не-улыбка воодушевляет Арью еще больше.

— Рейенис летала на Мираксесе. Виcенья — на Вхагаре, — говорит она возбужденно и смотрит в огонь, наблюдая там картины прошлого, которым не могла быть свидетелем... а жаль! — Висенья была великой воительницей. У нее был меч из валирийской стали, прозванный Темная Сестра!

— Она — твой кумир, как я понимаю, — лорд Тайвин снова улыбается, и Арья невольно возвращает ему улыбку. 

— Разве большинство девочек не предпочитает прекрасных дев, о которых сложены песни? Джонквиль с цветами в волосах? — спрашивает он забавным напыщенным тоном. 

— Большинство девочек — дуры, — отвечает Арья.

— Ха! — вырывается у лорда Тайвина восторженное восклицание, видимо, такой у него смех без смеха. 

— Ты напоминаешь мне мою дочь, — говорит он уже спокойнее и вдруг спрашивает быстро, без перехода: — Откуда ты узнала всё это — про Висенью и ее меч валирийской стали?

Взгляд Арьи гаснет.

— От отца, — шепчет она, ощущая, как ее грудь безжалостной рукой сжимает печаль.

— Какой начитанный каменщик! — лорд Тайвин хмыкает. — Не думаю, что видел хоть одного каменщика, обученного грамоте.

— А вы много видели каменщиков, милорд? — дерзко вскидывает на него глаза Арья, и лорд Тайвин слегка прищуривается.

— Полегче, девочка. Ты мне нравишься, но следи за языком, — предупреждает он ее вкрадчивым тоном и добавляет решительно: — Ну... Ладно. Хватит разговоров. Отнеси это все на кухню. Можешь съесть там, что хочешь, если еще не наелась.

Арья поспешно вскакивает, подхватывает тарелку и уже почти доходит до выхода, когда вдруг слышит за спиной:

— И еще, девочка. «Милорд». Девочки низкого сословия просто буркают: «М’л'рд», а не выговаривают тщательно титул. Если притворяешься простолюдинкой, делай это правильно.

Арья медленно поворачивается к нему.

— Моя мать прислуживала леди Дастин много лет, милорд, — «Ну пожалуйста, боги, пусть он не станет расспрашивать еще и про нее! Куда она делась, как ее звали и все такое...» — Она научила меня, как правильно говорить.

— Ты слишком умна, и это доведет тебя до беды, — замечает лорд Тайвин, не спуская с нее задумчивого взгляда.

Он не верит, что она дочка каменщика, теперь это очевидно. Но Арье плевать. Очевидно ведь и то, что она в самом деле ему нравится, значит, он не станет отдавать ее под пытки. Он будет разговаривать с ней и дальше об интересных вещах, подкармливать лакомыми кусками и, может быть, даже учить боевым приемам, как заправский мастер по оружию. Ее личный мастер. 

«Это доведет до беды вас», — вдруг думает Арья, ощущая необъяснимую даже для нее самой странную нежность... И выходит вон.

**10**

Прислуживая на очередном совете у лорда Тайвина, Арья узнает, что можно не называть Якену Хгару по крайней мере имена Джоффри и Серсеи — Станнис идет к Королевской Гавани, а Королевская Гавань не может дать ему отпор, потому что основные силы слишком заняты Роббом Старком.

Лорд Тайвин меряет пол шагами перед камином, а все настороженно следят за ним глазами. Арья тоже следит, отвлекаясь лишь на то, чтобы наполнить чей-то опустевший кубок вином. Лорд Тайвин меряет пол шагами перед камином своей этой пружинистой, собранной и одновременно расслабленной походкой, которой прошелся перед загоном Арьи в первый день, отпугнув от нее смерть. Но то же самое сделать для своей дочери он почему-то не спешит.

Это всех здорово обескураживает. 

— Джоффри, Серсея и весь совет еще могут успеть сбежать на Запад! — говорит брат лорда Тайвина — сир Киван. — Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы их головы украсили пики! Пока еще не поздно, нужно...

— Предлагаешь сдать Железный трон? — перебивает его лорд Тайвин. — Нет. Убегающий король недолго будет королём. 

— А умирающий — будет?! — восклицает сир Киван.

Лорд Тайвин останавливается и смотрит на него пристально, тяжело, говорит, чеканя слова:

— Он — Ланнистер. Он останется и будет сражаться. 

Арья таращится на лорда Тайвина во все глаза. Его позиция не может ее не восхищать. Он готов пожертвовать и дочерью, и внуком, потому что... Почему? Арья согласна, что остаться в столице и принять бой будет честно! Но разве к старому льву такие слова применимы? Еще месяц назад она бы сказала — конечно же, нет! Он зол и лжив! Но сейчас она думает иначе, и ее совсем не удивляют его слова, наоборот. Она бы поразилась, скажи он: «Да-да, пусть бегут под мое крылышко!» 

— Но... Мы хотя бы могли... То есть, мы должны... — снова начинает сир Киван. — Мы обязаны прийти на помощь... Наши солдаты...

Арья косится на него презрительно. Он ведь тоже лев, а блеет, как овца!

— Станнис в двух днях от столицы, ему еще предстоит долгий переход. А вот молодой волк уже на пороге моего дома, — перебивает его лорд Тайвин. 

— Но наши разведчики уверяют, что Робб Старк все еще стоит к северу от Эшмарка... — делает сир Киван еще одну попытку.

Сердце Арьи замирает. Если бы только она могла глянуть на карту! Когда совет закончится, быть может, ее оставят на столе, и тогда... 

— В последний раз их уверения завели нас в ловушку, поэтому мой сын теперь в плену! — говорит лорд Тайвин так резко, что она вздрагивает. 

— Старк не пойдет на Утес Кастерли, у него не собрано войско, — упрямится сир Киван. — Он отправил целую армию к Винтерфеллу, чтобы отбить его у этих Грейджоев! И пока они не вернутся, он не станет...

Винтерфелл у Грейджоев?! Как это? Почему она ничего об этом не слышала? Нет, они что-то путают, разве Теон не почти ее брат? Может, Робб оставил его в Винтерфелле, чтобы... Чтобы...

— Он — мальчишка, и не проиграл ещё ни одной битвы, — голос лорда Тайвина возвращает ее в зал с камином и рыцарями вокруг стола. — Он в любой момент может рискнуть всем, потому что ещё не научился бояться. Я сам был таким. Я знаю.

Лорд Тайвин обводит тяжелым решительным взглядом весь совет:

— Как стемнеет, мы выступаем. 

Он вдруг поворачивается к Арье.

— Девочка показала себя отличной служанкой, она остается здесь, вместе с гарнизоном Клигана. Не давай им напиваться, — говорит он ей и, кажется, слегка подмигивает... а, может, это просто игра отсветов огня в камине.

Арья научилась не проливать вино мимо кубков, даже когда испытывает потрясение. Но после совета она сразу убегает из зала прочь под предлогом «отнесу объедки на кухню». Она в самом деле их уносит, но на этот раз не остается с кухарками, чтобы доесть с тарелок мясо: ей кусок не лезет в горло.

Она бежит в богорощу и лезет на самую макушку чардрева, но не может усидеть на ветках, ее словно распирает изнутри.

Она возвращается к башне Плача, вытаскивает из соломы свой деревянный меч с идеальным балансом и несется к сухим кустам, чтобы как-то дать выход тому, что сейчас раздирает ее грудь острыми когтями. Она яростно рубит обугленные ветви, представляя, что они — голова мерзкого Джоффри, но и это не приносит ей покоя. 

Она ищет кузницу. Но Джендри слишком занят — он выпрямляет мечи, вокруг него толкутся солдаты, звеня сталью. Солдаты повсюду. Солдаты и повозки, в которые они грузят вино, солонину, муку, связки свежеоперенных стрел. Она едва уворачивается от катающихся по двору бочек — в них сложили кольчуги и пересыпали их песком, чтобы почистить от ржавчины. Кругом шум, гам, латники бегают туда-сюда: Ланнистеры собираются в поход.

Что ж, наивно было думать, что Нэн-чашница так и будет годами таскать вино старому лорду, разговаривать с ним об истории Вестероса и других интересных вещах, разговаривать спокойно и почти беспечно, словно он ее новый отец, строгий, но терпеливый, уважающий ее за странные причуды и сжимающий ее кулак в своем, чтобы показать, как надо ставить защитный блок...

Арья ломает об колено меч, который лорд Тайвин для нее сделал.

«Я лютоволк, и мне не нужны деревянные зубы». 

Она возвращается в зал с камином и прохудившейся крышей. Дверь полуоткрыта, стражников нигде не видно. Это чудно, конечно, но вокруг такая суета, возможно, их услали со срочным поручениями.

Арья проскальзывает в дверь бесшумно, как маленькая серая мышка. Лорд Тайвин стоит спиной к ней, смотрит в пролом стены на закопченные руины. 

Арья не сводит с него глаз. Горечь в ее душе борется с надеждой, прошлое с настоящим, ненависть — с любовью. «У него гордая осанка, — думает она, — какую мать хотела видеть у отца». 

Один умер. И только справедливо будет, если второй тоже перестанет дышать. Арья делает шаг. И еще один. И еще. 

Нашла ли Нимерия себе стаю? 

Арья вскидывает руку так быстро, как только может, но он все равно успевает повернуть к ней голову. Длинное лезвие кухонного ножа, который она взяла с тарелки в день, когда они разговаривали о наследии, и спрятала за пазухой, входит в его шею рядом с кадыком. 

— Я Арья Старк, — говорит она и нажимает на ручку изо всех сил, стараясь вести вниз и вбок. — Арья Старк.

Лорд Тайвин смотрит спокойно, без удивления, словно всегда это знал. Это обескураживает. Она надеялась увидеть в его глазах страх. Хотя бы просто понимание... Не такое! Другое! Понимание, что он расплачивается за все свои подлости и мерзости, за все, что уже сделал и что только собирался совершить. За ее отца, за братьев, за такую далекую спокойную жизнь в Винтерфелле, навсегда потерянную для нее, для них всех...

Углы губ лорда Тайвина вздрагивают в еле заметной улыбке, которую научилась видеть только она. Качнувшись, он хватается за плечи Арьи странно бережно, будто поддерживая ее, а не пытаясь удержаться сам. Ее рука дергается, нож с глухим стуком падает на пол. Лорд Тайвин подается вперед, и крепко обнимает Арью, прижимаясь губами к ее виску, словно вернувшийся из небытия отец. Она подхватывает его, обвивает руками в ответ, волосы на ее виске намокают от крови. 

— Ничего, — шепчет она ему. — Это ничего...

Некоторое время они стоят так, а потом он начинает обмякать все сильнее. Икры и руки у Арьи дрожат от напряжения, она невольно делает шаг назад, и еще один. Ноги подкашиваются, и она почти падает на спину, но в последний момент подается вперед и опускается на колени. Кое-как удержавшись, садится на пятки. Его щека лежит на ее плече, губы касаются шеи, кровь из его рта заливает ей грудь. 

«У меня осталось еще одно имя, — думает Арья. —Я ведь его не истратила... У меня осталось еще одно имя». Нужно забрать со стола карту, быстро найти Джендри, Пирожка, Якена и бежать... Прямо сейчас. 

— У меня осталось еще одно имя, — бормочет она и поворачивает голову, целует лорда Тайвина в скулу, аккуратно укладывает его на пол, встает. 

Одно имя. Всего одно. Надо потратить его с умом. 

Она вспоминает свой список, морщит лоб, перечисляя, выбирая... Нет, это все не то. Им придется прорываться через людей с оружием. Ей нужно найти другое, самое важное имя, которое поможет без труда пройти этот путь. 

Но почему-то в голове гулко бьется только: «Арья Старк, Арья Старк»...


End file.
